brawl_for_object_palacefandomcom-20200214-history
Not-so Wild Hippies
"Not-so Wild Hippies" is the First Part of the Second Episode of Brawl for Object Palace. Plot After the first Challenge ends, Whoopee Cushion's team argues on how they ended up losing the challenge, but one of the members, Dish soap interrupts them since he wants to have some "Time with the ladies" which ends up annoying most of the females on the team. While that is going on, Apple juice, one of Cello's team members is relaxing at the beach, when a another member of Cello's team, Daisy asks him to help get something out of the team's Storage area. When they find out that Pearl pen has been putting a bias party on her brother, Pen (From BFDI) and that causes Apple Juice and Daisy to get upset, and run her out of the Storage Area. In the forest, Hammer, along the Co-Host, Blueprint are in the forest testing out the next challenge for the competitors. But a raccoon ends up attacking Blueprint, killing him, and giving him rabies. Afterwards, he has to revive him with the "Recovery Pencil." once that is done, Hammer explains what happened to blueprint just a couple seconds ago. and Blueprint says the overall challenge seems safe. While Hammer and Blueprint are walking out of the forest, they discuss on what they're about to explain to the contestants, and end up agreeing on having blueprint show Two new contestants that join the game, and have hammer show the elimination area for the show. Most of the contestants aren't really happy once Blueprint reveals the newbies. Blueprint ends up placing each of the debuters on both the respective teams, with Accordion Folder going on the "Powerful Strings", which is cello's team, and places Trampoline, on Whoopee Cushion's team, "The Loveable Toots." Space Blasting Session After that, all of the Loveable toots (Excluding Trampoline) are teleported to the elimination area, which is called "The Space Blasting Arena" and then explains how it works. The votes that were cast by the viewers were Displayed, causing whoopee cushion, who received the most likes for the episode (26), to receive a message, which is supposed to "help" him out in the challenge. Once hammer Tells one-by-one who is safe, Raindrop ends up being the one eliminated with the most dislikes (37). Hammer then Blasts him out of the Air lock, with Raindrop having a space-suit on so he wouldn't run out of oxygen. Challenge Explanation Hammer then Explains what the next challenge is all about, and how it works. But once he's about to finish explaining, Corn Puff interrupts him and asks him about a strip of "Green Hair" popping out from Hammer's head, and he replies by saying "I don't know what you're talking about" and then whispers that's he happy that corn puff didn't find out something big about him. and the episode goes onto a cliff-hanger. Trivia * This was originally supposed to be the first 6 minutes of a Longer "Episode 2" but in the middle of production, got split up into two parts, with this part being Just over 10 minutes long. * Recently, it was found out that coincidentally, BFOP 2a was the Same length as Extraordinarily Excellent Entities Episode 7. Feedback Once the episode was released on the Evening of September 3rd, 2016. The Episode ended up receiving Highly Positive feedback from the viewers, with most to almost all of them saying that this was a huge improvement over the First episode. And most people thought that the Series had ended up Greatly Improving in overall Quality. People Who Helped with the Episode Voice Actors: Andy Pham (Kiwi) RoxyGigi (Daisy) TheObjectFrenzy (4-Ball) TheWuggleJack (Blueprint) RedBreloom (Trampoline) Animators: Rival Race ToonEugen6812 ObjectDimensionOfficial Category:Episodes Category:2016 episodes